The BakeOff
by Scandalous Princess Momo
Summary: For the first time ever, our beloved singing friends are stuck indoor due to a rainstorm! At first, it seemed like they were doomed to sit and do nothing until the storm passes, but it isn't so! Bake-off time! My first ever fic, please read and review!
1. What Do We Do?

_A/N: So this is my first fan fiction ever. I was having a hard time on deciding on what to write about, and then I suddenly started thinking of my beloved show, _The Backyardigans. _So I started thinking about what the plot was going to be, then this little number randomly popped into my mind! Hope you like it!_

_And, please comment and review. This is my first fic, and your feedback is greatly appreciated. I just want to get better, and your feedback will help me get better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _The Backyardigans_; I only own the concept of this story. And hey, if I did own _The Backyardigans_ there would be a lioness named Monique on the show, and she would be the main character, and bffs with Tasha! Yeah, I just want to be a character on the show... So if any of you just so happen to have the legal rights to _The Backyardigans _lying around with you, send 'em over to me. I'll be more than happy to sign them. _

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

_

Today was supposed to be a good day. No, scratch that. Today was supposed to be a _great_ day. Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin were all seated in a circle on the floor of Tasha's living room. They were all there for a sleepover. It had been about an hour since they all woke up. That's when they heard it. The sound that they all dreaded: rain.

Tasha was the first one to hear the tell-tale pitter-patter of the first drops of rain crashing down onto the cement outside.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, looking up in alarm out her friends. They all listened intently.

"Yeah," agreed Uniqua.

"Is that..." Tyrone trailed off.

"Rain?" Austin finished for him. The group of friends shot up from their seats on the floor, and scrambled to the window. Their jaws dropped when they saw it. The torrential downpour coming down from the sky, rain being harshly sloshed against the window, and to top it all off: a clap of thunder and a burst of lightning.

"Oh no!" Pablo started running around in circles. "Oh no! It's raining-"

"Pablo..." Tyrone deadpanned. Pablo ignored him, and ploughed on with his panic attack.

"It's raining! Now we can't go play outside! We can't play outside! And if we can't play outside, then what do we do?"

"Pablo..."

"And if we don't have anything to do, then _what_ do we do? This is terrible! This is inappropriate! This is an abomination! This is... This is... This is-"

"Pablo!" all his friends yelled out finally. He stopped running around, and faced his friends as if nothing even happened.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down," said Tyrone.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that there's something we can do!" Austin said. Tasha crossed her arms, and walked away from the window.

"Oh for goodness sake! _Of course _there's something we can do!"

"Uh-huh, Tasha's right guys!" exclaimed Uniqua. The girls sat on the couch while the boys lounged on the floor. Silence engulfed them.

"How 'bout two of us pretend to be Mounties and-"

"We already did that, Tyrone," Austin interrupted. They all sighed.

"Oh yeah, we did already do that..."

"Hey! How about we have a jungle race?" Uniqua proposed.

"We've done that already too."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Tasha yelled angrily, jumping up from her couch. She stalked around the room. "There has to be _something_ we can do! I mean, c'mon! We cannot just sit here!" Her friends looked at her blankly, obviously out of ideas.

"I can't believe this is happening!" sang Tasha. "We have nothin' to do! This is really crazy, and I'm feelin' rather blue."

"The rain is pourin' down. It's hittin' the ground. What to do, what to do?" joined in Uniqua. Together they all sang,

"The rain is pourin' but we're not snorin', we need something to do-oo! The rain's still pourin' and we're not snorin', we really need something to do!"

"This is a first," sang Tyrone.

"Yes it is, my friend," sang Austin and Pablo.

"We're just sitting here!"

"Yes we are, my friend."

"We need to do, we need to do, we need to do..."

"Something!" they all chorused. "The rain is pourin' but we're not snorin', we need something to do-oo! The rain's still pourin' and we're not snorin', we really need something to do! I said we really need something to do! I said we really need something to do! I said we really... Need... Something... To do-oo-oo-oo-oo!"

"Well, that little musical number certainly wasted some time," observed Austin after they finished singing. "But not enough."

"I know this doesn't really help, but I am so hungry!" Pablo said, his stomach growling in agreement. Tasha's face immediately lit up.

"Oh Tasha, what are you thinking?" asked Uniqua in mock sing-song voice, being careful not to start another musical number.

"We've never done a cake-making competition before!" Tasha exclaimed. Her friends all stared at her incredulously.

"A cake-making competition?" they asked, sceptical.

"Yeah!" said Tasha enthusiastically. She was skipping into the kitchen as she explained her idea to her friends,

"You see, I was watching TV with my mom one day. There was this really cool competition where these teams of two would make these really cool and big cakes, then at the end, the judges decide who the winner is!"

"Oo-oo-oo! Can I please be the judge?" Austin asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure! Uniqua and I can be on team, and Tyrone and Pablo can be the other team, okay?" Tasha proposed.

"Okay!" Tyrone and Pablo said in unison, high-fiving each other.

And their adventure began.

* * *

Austin was standing in a giant high-tech kitchen, which was staged in front of an audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Austin! Your host and your judge of this week's episode of: The Amazingly Amazing Super Duper Awesome Really Really Really Exciting One of a Kind Cake Bake Off! Today's contestants arrrrrrrrrreeeeee..." Austin motioned over to the giant flat-screen video screen hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room for the audience to watch. "Tasha and Uniqua!"

Tasha and Uniqua jumped up and down, waving. Then, the camera switched over to Tyrone and Pablo, who were doing the same.

"And Tyrone and Pablo!" Austin paused dramatically. "Okay contestants, today, your challenge is to make the best chocolate cake in the history of chocolate cakes! And to make it even harder, you have to make it look really, really, really awesome! And as you know, you first need ingredients to make a cake. So, you need to go get them! Sounds easy, right?"

"Yeah!" yelled Tasha, Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo.

"Well, you're wrong! You can only pick up two ingredients at a time!" Austin said. The audience gasped. "That's right! But since we're on a time limit here, this is what you have to do: You pick up your first two ingredients come back here, to the studio, then you can get the rest of the stuff that you need."

Tasha and Uniqua got into their purple convertible, Tasha at the steering wheel. At the same time, Tyrone and Pablo were getting into their blue convertible, Tyrone at the wheel.

"On your marks, get set... Go!" yelled Austin, and they sped off down the road towards the grocery store.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's chapter one! Honestly, while I was writing the beginning, I had _no idea_ on what "adventure" I was going to have them go on. Then I randomly thought of that cake challenge show on the Food Network, and I'm like YES! Now I just need to make their journey to the grocery store a difficult and music number inducing as it possibly can be, and make their cake-making as messy as can be! Oooo, there's lots of stuff in store for our favourite musical animals!_

_Please don't forget to review! Flame if you really have to, but constructive criticism is much more helpful. _

_Later! _


	2. Off to the Grocery Store

_A/N: Heeeeeeeelloooooooo again, my fellow readers! I don't really have much to write here except: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'll reply to them..._

_**Auniqua**__: Um... Yes, chocolate cake is yummy..._

_**The Mysterious Dreamer**__: THANK YOU SO MUCH! When I read your review, I was so happy! Someone actually likes my story! And I'm really glad that the song made you sing. I honestly have NO IDEA where that song came from. Anyways, the song that you wrote is freakin' awesome, so I'm totally gonna use it! This brings me to my next announcement:_

_NOTE: THE FIRST SONG IN USED IN THIS CHAPTER – I.E. THE SONG THAT THE BACKYARDIGANS SING WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE THE SECOND TIME - BELONGS TO MY NEW FRIEND, __**THE MYSTERIOUS DREAMER**__! THEY WERE NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME USE IT! SO IF YOU LIKE THE SONG, TELL __**THE MYSTERIOUS DREAMER**__! THANK YOU!_

_And once again, _The Mysterious Dreamer, _I really thank you for your review! It totally made my day! This one's for you! And I hope you like the new song I came up with that I put at the end of the story!_

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

_Remember to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it!_

* * *

_Previously on The BakeOff_

_Tasha and Uniqua go into their purple convertible, Tasha at the steering wheel. At the same time, Tyrone and Pablo were getting into their blue convertible, Tyrone at the wheel. _

_"On your marks, get set... Go!" yelled Austin, and they sped off down the road towards the grocery store. _

* * *

"Uh, Tasha?" asked Uniqua as they were driving down the road.

"Yeah, Uniqua?" answered Tasha.

"Do you even know which grocery store we're going to?"

"No. I figured we just drive 'til we saw one. I'm pretty sure this is just a one-way road that takes us to the store, then to the studio so we don't get lost."

Uniqua nodded, settling back into her seat, hoping that Tasha was right. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Pablo were having the exact same conversation.

"Tyrone?" asked Pablo.

"Yeah?" answered Tyrone, glancing at his friend for a second before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Do you know what store we're going to?"

Tyrone just shrugged, "I was guessing that we just drive until we see the store. I think that this is just a one-way street."

"'Kay." Several minutes passed by, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet.

"Hey!" yelled Uniqua over to Tyrone and Pablo.

"Yeah?" Pablo shouted back.

"Do you guys wanna do a musical number? We haven't had one in over ten minutes!"

"Sure! It's been really boring!"

Our beloved friends were just about to start an amazing musical number, when Austin's voice boomed out of nowhere.

"No! You guys can't sing yet! The musical number has been scheduled for the _second _time you go to get your groceries!"

"But-" Tasha began to protest, but was cut off by Austin.

"Anyways, you guys are almost at the grocery store! See, its right up ahead!"

Finally they reached the grocery store. Uniqua and Pablo jumped out of their cars, and ran into the store. Two minutes later, then came back out each carrying a bag of white sugar, and a tub of butter. Then, they all sped off once again, towards the studio.

When they entered the studio, the audience cheered. Tasha and Uniqua put their ingredients at their kitchen station, as Tyrone and Pablo did the same at their station.

"Okay guys, it's time to race back to the store, and get the rest of your ingredients!"

They all ran to their cars, and started driving back towards the store.

"We gotta get to the store. We gotta beat those boys," sang Tasha and Uniqua. "But we're here to buy ingredients, not any toys."

"We gotta beat those girls, to make an awesome chocolate cake," sang Tyrone and Pablo. "We have to get the right tools, so we can baaaake!"

Together they all sang, "We're driving to the store in our cool cars! We're gonna bake a cake, we're gonna be stars! We're driving to the store, we're gonna be on TV! It'll be so awesome, you just wait and seeeeee!"

"Driving real fast, never going slow," sang Tasha.

"Gonna get there quick. That's the way to go!" sang Uniqua.

"The store," sang Tyrone "is our current destination."

"Gonna get the tools," sang Pablo.

"And bring 'em to the station!" sang Austin back at the studio.

"We're driving to the store, then going home to bake! We have got a cake... to... make!" sang Tasha, Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo.

"They're driving to the store, and it's gonna be great!" sang Austin.

"Then, we're coming right back," sang Uniqua.

"So we don't be late!" continued Tasha.

"We're coming right back," sang Tyrone.

"So we don't be late!" sang Pablo.

"Then we're coming right back..." they all sang.

"So..." sang Uniqua.

"We..." sang Tasha.

"Don't..." sang Tyrone.

"Be..." sang Pablo.

"Late!" they all chorused. "Cha-cha-cha!"

Finally, they reached the grocery store. This time, everyone got out of their cars.

"Let's split up," Tasha whispered to Uniqua. "If we do, we'll have a better chance at beating the boys back to the studio."

"Okay. I'll get the eggs, and the milk, and the salt..."

"And I'll get the baking soda, and cocoa powder, and the flour, and the vanilla."

"Don't forget the baking powder! Or else our cake won't rise!" Uniqua and Tasha laughed at the thought, and then they split up, going to the aisles where the goods that they were going to get were located. Unfortunately, the boys had the exact same idea. Somehow, the girls managed to get their ingredients first. They ran to their convertible, and jumped in.

"Go, Tasha! Go!" yelled Uniqua, excited that they were getting a head start.

"Oh for goodness sake! I'm _going_, Uniqua!"

Tyrone and Pablo looked at the purple convertible which was growing smaller and smaller by the second.

"Tyrone! Tasha and Uniqua are ahead of us!" Pablo cried.

"I can _see _that, Pablo! Well, if we just stand here, we're never gonna catch up with them!" With that, he and Pablo jumped into their car, and chased after the girls.

"I can't believe this is happening!" sang Pablo. "Those girls are ahead of us!"

"I'm steppin' on the gas, but the car won't go any faster!" sang Tyrone.

"I don't know what to do, but I do know this: We gotta hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry." Then Tyrone joined in with Pablo.

"Oh we gotta hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! We gotta hurry-hurry, hurry if we wanna beat them girls!"

Overhearing their singing, Tasha decided to join.

"Oh we're ahead of them boys, right now we're winning!"

"Oooooh, we're winning! We're winning, we're winning!" sang Uniqua.

"But this car can only go so fast."

"It can't go faster. No, it can't go faster."

"And the boys are gaining on us! They're gaining on us!"

"Buuuuuuut, we're almost at the studio, studio, studio-o-o!"

"We're almost at the studio, studio, studio-o-o!"

Now it was Tyrone and Pablo's turn to continue singing.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Is that the studio audience I hear?" sang Pablo.

"Yes it is! We're almost there! We're almost there!" sang Tyrone.

"We're almost there! We're al...most... ther-eer-eer-eer-eeeeeeer!" They all sang. Suddenly, Tasha and Uniqua's car began to sputter, and then Tyrone and Pablo's car began to do the same.

"Oh dear," Tasha said, as the car began to stall.

"Um, this is certainly gonna be a bit of an obstacle," Tyrone said, as their car came to a stop as well.

"Indeed it is," agreed Pablo. "Indeed it is." That's when they realized that they were only a few feet behind the girls' car.

"Hey, Tasha! Did the same thing happen to your car?" asked Pablo. Tasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes! I cannot _believe _this is happening! We were in the _lead_ now _this_? Of all things, _this_ happens!" After a beat of silence, Uniqua spoke.

"Um, what is _this_ exactly?"

Tyrone looked at the gas gauge

"Well, it appears that we are out of gas, my friends."

"Well that isn't our fault!" cried Uniqua. "Do you see a gas station anywhere around here? No! This is some kind of abandoned street!"

"Oh dear! We're out of gas! And if we're out of gas, then we can't drive! And if we can't drive, then we can't get back to the studio!" Pablo rambled on, in another panic attack mode. He began to run around in circles in the space between his and the girls' cars.

"Pablo," Tyrone deadpanned, like he did earlier. Like usual, Pablo ignored him, and continued.

"And if we can't get back to the studio, then we can't do our bake-off! And if we can't do our bake –off, then we're back to doing _nothing_ again!"

"Pablo..." everyone said calmly.

"And if we have nothing to do, then... Then... Then-"

"Pablo!" they all yelled. Pablo finally stopped running around, and faced his friends nonchalantly.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down!" ordered Tyrone.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get back to the studio," Uniqua assured him.

They would, wouldn't they?

* * *

_A/N: Well, here it is, the second chapter. At first, I didn't really know how I wanted this chapter to go, but then it just started writing itself. So, I'm pretty sure that there's going to be one more chapter, maybe two. I don't want to drag this story out. I just need to find a way to make their bake-off as difficult as possible, but try to make it funny at the same time. Yeah, so that's just about it!_

_Please review! It helps me make the story better! Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more helpful! _

_Later!_


End file.
